Persona Effect
by Blackwizard71
Summary: A young T'soni is swept up in events out of the control of anyone in the galaxy. How will the galaxy fair as reality is seemingly torn down in front of it's eyes, and can Liara really save the citadel from the shadows that engulf it?
1. Prologue 1

Persona Effect prologue

Disclaimers: I own nothing so don't bother suing.

Oh i should mention there are no reapers in this. The Protheans fell another way. Also don't expect to see any humans in this, at least not for a long time, or at all in this story since they haven't made contact.

/

Her eye's snapped open, she looked back and forth as images swam into focus, _didn't I just fall asleep on the shuttle ,I don't think this is it._

"**Welcome to the Velvet Room." **

She could only gasp aloud as the her eyes made out the scene in front of her. She was in what appeared

to be a most luxurious shuttle covered in a dark blue fabric. The walls were aligned with a assortment of beautiful paintings of her past, from her birth, to entering the shuttle she was just on. The shuttle's two windows had instead of stars passing by, had instead a endless whiteness stretching out forever, and unless her ears were deceiving her there was some singing in the background, although she could not tell from where.

Yet all that was not what truly surprised her, the two (men?) sitting across from her was what made her gasp out loud in surprise. They looked so much like Asari! (Although the one across from her had an oddly large nose. They looked mammalian and wore clothing that matched the room's colors.

There were so many things she wanted to say but most of them died on the way to her mouth except, "who-o, who are you?"

"My name is Igor, and this is my assistant Theodore, you must be our guest"

All she could do was gape in awe at what she could only surmise was the weirdest first contact ever in all the history of the galaxy. She could how much time passed before she had the courage to ask, "what is this place?" ,as she stared all around.

"This is the velvet room, it is a place that exists between dream and reality," said Igor. "A dimension of the mind, where those who sign a contract receive assistance in their journey."

Her mind reeled in confusion, _A contract? I didn't sign anything before entering the shuttle. _" I don't really need assistance on my journey in my trip to the citadel to get first hand experience examining a alien artifact."

The man to Igor's right spoke as he stood up, "a journey can refer to a personal growth or a series of events that change a persons life. you could be our guest for a much longer time than you anticipate. "

Igor continued where Theodore left off." As for the contract once signing it all you state is that you accept full responsibility for your actions on this journey and that you accept it on your own free will."

A piece of parchment appeared hovering in front of her with a feather dipped into a ink pot. All she could do was gawk yet again at the impossible sight before her. She read the contract over again and again due to what her mother taught her. Yet it stated exactly what Igor said no matter how much she looked for fine print. She signed the paper seeing little else she could do_._

**Liara T'Soni**


	2. Act 1 Chapter 1: Another day in paradise

Persona Effect Act 1 Chapter 1: Another day in paradise

Disclaimers: I don't own the works I am writing about here.

Authors notes:I don't think I made this clear enough before when someone asked if Shepard would be the better protagonist so I'll say this again. Humanity has made no contact with the council or any of their races. At they very least none that the Council knows of. I won't throw out the possibility that humanity hasn't found the Geth or Rachni survivors and taken them in. They also aren't anything close to the system alliance that were familiar with, if you expect to see something like that you couldn't be more wrong.

That said neither Saren or Sovereign are the villains of this story. Heck Sovereign doesn't even exist in this setting, nor any of the reapers for that matter. Saren isn't evil at all, he has the possibility of being a minor character, or at the very least have a few cameo's, but he's not important to the plot like the protagonists.

In the future information about legends that give the persona's names will be given at the bottom in the index. Although I'm not putting any race descriptions there there.

With that said, all reviews are welcome, (unless your a lifeless troll in which case you can kindly leave.) Criticism will help me improve and praise will give me encouragement writing on. Your thoughts are valued.

I also promise a 1st person perspective next chapter, but in this, it isn't important.

/

(Day 1 afternoon)

(Citadel space port section e-11)

Liara rubbed her head trying to remember the rest of the dream after she got off her shuttle. _What else happened in that weird dream? Something about that guy saying he's going to help me any way he could and my future being turbulent. What a weird dream. _Liara didn't doubt for a second it was just a dream, a very odd dream at that, but still just a silly dream.

She couldn't imagine how wrong she was.

She stopped to admire the view out the window. She totally missed the whole view of the citadel during her shuttle ride because she fell asleep during it, but now she got the chance to admire the view of the capital of the whole galaxy. It was just as, if not more beautiful than the last time she came here. A passing Salerian that bumped into her brought her back into reality.

She came up to the waiting line for the customs desk so she could be let on the station. After a long wait she finally came up to the receptionist that would help her fill out the holowork. The smiling assari maiden asked her whether or not she was a tourist, here on business or moving here. Liara handed the receptionist the data pad that her mother gave her that would explain everything.

The maiden gave a definite look of surprise, no doubt due to the name of her mother. "Oh, well then this appears in order. I hope you have a nice day ma'am."

Liara thanked the secretary and continued on catching the attention of the rest of the line's occupants. Who were gawking in amazement and wondering how they could get the holowork done so fast. They didn't know that her mother was matriarch Benezia and that she wrote out essentially a free pass through Citadel security. They would have been very envious if they had known this, but not as much if they knew that she was headed to a high class hotel on the Presidium.

(later)

Liara was busy walking down the citadel streets admiring the scenery. Her hotel reservation wasn't for hours and she had plenty of time to admire the great city. Her sightseeing came to an abrupt pause when a Volus came running after a Quarien yelling something about her being a thief. A passing C-sec officer came up to the both of them and started asking questions. While most pedestrians passed Liara was buried in the conversation.

"I didn't steal your damn credit chit all I did was bump into you!" said the Quarien Tali Zorah.

The Volus responded "that's how they steal from you (_hssssssss) _, they 'bump' into you and then walk away with your credits (_hssssssss)_."

The Turian officer was scanning the Quarien with his omni-tool. "I'm sorry buddy my omni-tool says she has nothing on her, I think your barking up the wrong station. Were you shopping somewhere and just forgot to take back your chit."

(_hsssss)"_I exited a that gift shop and than bumped into her, (_hsssssssss _I checked my pocket and behold no chit. Of course she stole it!"

"I'm sorry buddy, she doesn't have it, are you sure..."

(_hssssssssss) _"I'm the damn son of the Ambassador, (_hsssssss) _give me back my **** Chit!"

At this point Liara decided to check the gift shop seeing if she could use her time to be helpful. Entered the store and came up to the enthusiastic Salarian clerk who greeted her. "Hello, best prices across the presidium what can I do for you!"

"Um.. i'm not here to buy anything I was just seeing if a Volus left his Credit chit in here he's blaming a passing Quarien for it and he's making a huge scene."

"Oh that was the racket I heard! He was buying a model ship left his credit chit out on the desk and strode right out, can you tell him I have it."

"Sure thing" said Liara as she walked out smiling.

She approached the arguing trio and spoke. "I asked the clerk at the gift shop, he has your credit chit."

The Volus seemed to be at a lost for breath that was totally not due to his environmental suit. "well... I guess she could of still stolen it."

The Turian C-sec cradled his head in his talon, a hard face palm. "Did you listen to what you just said."

After a few tense seconds the Volus was walking away cursing at how his father would claim his job.

After a sigh the Turian spoke to her, "thanks, you just spared me another twenty minutes of dealing with that loser. Thank you miss..."

"T'soni, Liara T'soni"

"Thank you miss T'soni."

The Quarien spoke up" Thanks I'm not sure what I would've done if I had been arrested for thievery. Oh I forgot my name is Tali vas zorah."

Liara replied " I was just trying to be nice."

With that Liara left leaving the C-sec officer 'Garrus' giving the Quarien his number if she got into trouble again.

(Star's light: high class Citadel hotel)

Liara entered the Star's light hotel it was in the evening and time for turning in her reservation. She entered the waiting line for turning in reservations. She had more time to admire the luxurious hotel, and decided to watch the Galactic News Network on her phone.

"...and in short the Turian stance on pirates wandering into Council territory is the same as every, they should of known better or they wouldn't have been spaced." said the Salerian reporter.

"now onto you Salina!"

The asari news anchor announced with a unmistakably hint of disbelieve. "Well this just came in, apparently the newly hired secretary for Councilor Tevos Celda T 'Vale has disappeared for several days now, and has not been seen or heard from since. Amazingly enough she has been last seen in the Citadel tower, and anyone with the brain of a pyjak would know that not only is it the most secure building in the galaxy, the amount of cameras pointed at it incidentally at all times would make exiting the premises unnoticed impossible. In response security in the tower has been increased tremendously and it has been rourmered that Nihlus Kryik decorated council spectre is on this case personally, but of course since a spectre is on the case all records are going to be sealed."

A picture of the former secretary appeared on the GNN with the sign missing as the report continued on how disturbed the councilors was by this, and what several celebrities thought of this.

Liara having no patience with Celebrity talk immediately turned it off. Sighing to herself at how many more people would be carrying guns where she was going.

"Did the report scare you?" said the Salerian behind her. "Well it scared me more I need to go to the Presidium tomorrow, and stuff like that can happen even under the councilor's sights."

Liara took the chance at conversation. "Oh I 'm going there too, although I'm not scared it's just that I don't like it when a lot of people with guns are all around me."

"Are you by chance going to the Presidium lab to study a newly discovered alien artifact?"

"Well... Yes! Are you on the team? Although, I'm just an assistant for the group."

"Oh yeah I'm joining the team as an assistant as well tomorrow, this is quite the coincidence! Oh I forgot to introduce myself my name is Orando!"

The excitable Salerian waved his hand in greeting, his green and handsome face was smiling brightly at her."

Liara smiled back and introduced herself, and after they signed in they talked about Promethean artifacts. After a while turned in for the day so she could feel rested for tomorrow's work.

Thus ended Liara's day. Her last 'normal' day for the rest of her life.


End file.
